


how lovely it is, to adore you

by eeeenby



Category: Zoey's Extraordinary Playlist (TV)
Genre: ADHD Tobin Batra, Bisexual Leif Donnelly, Coder Bfs, Dancing, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, I Love You, M/M, Mutual Pining, Pining, Queer Tobin Batra, coder boyfriends, dance, first I love you, probably not canon compliant, probably some swearing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-15 02:47:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29552346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eeeenby/pseuds/eeeenby
Summary: Sunlight filters through the window, ceramic clinks echo through the apartment, a waltz on the kitchen tiles.Two people in love.(aka mini oneshots of coder bfs fluff)
Relationships: Tobin Batra/Leif Donnelly
Comments: 6
Kudos: 28





	1. it was then that he let it slip

**Author's Note:**

> okay these will all be Fluffy coder bf one shots, probably not necessarily in the same universe or canon compliant!  
> they will also all be pretty short bc i currently Don't Know how to do extended plot lmao
> 
> also this is my first attempt at fic writing so encouragement is appreciated 🥺

He's rambling about something again. Tobin can't remember what, he stopped paying attention many, many minutes ago. You can't blame him though, watching Leif emphatically talk about his latest interest is simply mesmerizing, even if you haven't been in love with him for years. He watches as his boyfriend carries on, eyes shining, hands gesturing, mouth moving a mile a minute. Tobin knows he should probably be listening, knows he could get asked something any minute. Instead he pushes those thoughts away and carries on, letting himself enjoy the moment, a gentle smile settling his face. He lasts a few more minutes like this until Leif takes notice: his enraptured rambling starts to dissolve.

"What... why are you giving me that look?" Leif asks, shrinking back into the couch a little, biting his lip. Tobin considers making it into a joke, like he has before, but he lets it slip this time. Tobin's smile widens as he confesses,

"I love you." He watches in satisfaction while realization, panic, and joy all melt together on Leif's face.

"I- You- ..." Leif stops and starts again, eyes panicked.

“... Y- You- ” he stutters, as Tobin lets out a hearty laugh. Leif is left fumbling as Tobin gets up from the couch.

"Okay bro, you do that, I'm gonna make some popcorn." He walks into the kitchen with an amused shake of the head. Leif lets himself not-so-silently scream into a pillow. He drops his head in his hands, gets up and then down again. His mind races: _Okay, okay, okay this is fine. FUCK he loves me??????_ Leif lets out a giddy laugh as he paces around their living room. _He loves me!_ Leif feels his heart racing and suddenly remembers he needs to breathe. After a few shaky breaths he can sort of function again. Most of the panic has washed out of his face when he shouts towards the kitchen,

"I love you too!!" He earns a muffled laugh, followed by the sound of footsteps. Tobin returns with an empty bowl, a giant smile plastered on his face.

"Thank god, because that would have been really awkward-" He's cut off by Leif running in for a kiss which he gladly returns. They smile against each other’s lips and then separate, leaving their foreheads resting together.

"I love you," beams Leif. Tobin grins back,

"I love you too.... bro." At this Leif grabs the nearest pillow and starts hitting Tobin relentlessly, the two laughing until their lungs hurt. Their living room becomes an absolute wreck as their pillows and blankets become weapons and shields. They know it’ll suck tomorrow, but right now they couldn’t be happier. Eventually they settle down and return to movie night. They finally get Tobin’s popcorn and cozy up under a blanket together. It’s there that they end up falling asleep, cuddled up on the couch, completely in love.


	2. cat conflict

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> in this AU Tobin and Leif own a cat :')))))  
> here's some kitty struggles (that they love anyways)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks for all the kudos and comments!! i love y'all <3

The dark room is lit by the glow of moonlight and a few screens. Two men sit on their couch, snuggled under a blanket. The tv has just been paused, another episode finished. The two sit contently until,

"Baaaaaaabe," Tobin whines and frowns at his boyfriend, who is rudely not paying attention to him.

"Baaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaabe," he tries again. Leif looks up from his phone and sighs, turning to face the man on the couch next to him.

"Yes?" he sighs with a quirked eyebrow, lips pursed to hide a smile.

"I have to pee but the kittyyyyyyyy..." Leif turns his attention to Tobin's lap which holds their black cat. She’s stretched out on his legs, asleep, and not looking eager to move anytime soon.

"You know you could just move her," he teases with a small smile, knowing Tobin wouldn't dare.

"No I CAN’T and you know it!!" Leif chuckles at Tobin's misery and watches as he rocks his leg a little; the cat doesn't even blink. Tobin watches her with a frown and gives her a remorseful pet on the head.

"You could just put her on my lap or something," Leif suggests, eyes back on his phone.

"Yeah I guess..." Tobin considers this for all of 3 seconds until he looks at the sleeping kitty. He realizes that this is where he dies. Tobin Batra will die in their tiny apartment, on this shitty couch because he had to pee So Bad but wouldn’t move their damn cat. Tobin gives an accepting sigh and grabs for the remote. He starts the next episode, resigning himself to another hour of pain.


	3. dancing in hues of purple

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “So, did you wanna come dance with us?”  
> “Us?”  
> “Yeah, Zoey, Max, and some of the others are all out there... Come join us.” Tobin offers his hand with a smile and there’s no way Leif can refuse. Leif grabs the hand and lets himself be pulled by Tobin onto the dance floor...
> 
> (aka SPRQ Point company dance :))

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ok so basically SPRQ Point is having a company party (also Max is still there lol)
> 
> in this one tobin/leif aren’t in an established relationship just are friends/roommates :3

Leif tugs at the collar of his shirt, his tie feeling incredibly restrictive tonight. He has no reason to be this bothered, he wears dress shirts and ties every day, but something about the lights and people and music is making him itch the skin off his neck. At least he looks good. He wears a simple dark gray blazer and matching pants, with a soft pink dress shirt and a flowered tie. Despite looking the part, he stands awkwardly on the sidelines, as purple lights scatter across the room. He squints as the lights beam into his eyes. It’s far too bright.  _ Who finds those enjoyable?  _ he wonders.

After all the success SPRQ Point has had recently, someone decided to throw a company wide party which basically ended up looking like a high school prom, at least to Leif. At least he got a good view from here, watching his coworkers dance the night away. It was weird to see Quiet Susan from HR  _ popping and locking _ in the middle of a dance floor. And of course there was free food; Leif was always a sucker for free food. But after an hour, even the food couldn't take his mind off his aching feet; curse his dress shoes. They completed his look, but he started to regret his choice after a full day of working and now this. 

Rocking back and forth on his feet, Leif finds himself staring at Tobin, who is impeccably dressed in a suit: a wild contrast to his normal work attire. If Leif lets his eyes wander on Tobin, so what? His suit and tie are black, contrasting beautifully with a ‘60s pastel print dress shirt. Leif watches Tobin dance for a while until he leaves the dance floor and starts to make his way over. Leif, of course, instantly panics and tries to look busy holding his drink (he fails).

“Hey, enjoying the party?” Tobin queries with a little spin and gesture to the surroundings. Leif lets out a small grin.

“Uh, yeah, I guess. Not as much as you seem to be though,” he teases, gesturing towards the dance floor. Tobin follows his gaze and scoffs,

“Well, yeah. What can I say? I kill it on the dance floor.” Tobin smirks and Leif feels his heart flutter.

“You do. I’ve known you long enough to know that.” The two smile at each other for a second before remembering themselves.

“So, did you wanna come dance with us?”

“Us?”

“Yeah, Zoey, Max, and some of the others are all out there... Come join us.” Tobin offers his hand with a smile and there’s no way Leif can refuse. Leif grabs the hand and lets himself be pulled by Tobin onto the dance floor, barely managing to set his drink down in time.

All in all, Leif isn’t a bad dancer, but what he severely lacks is confidence in those dance skills. So, Leif mostly just shimmies, hoping no one will look at him. Unfortunately for him, Tobin takes notice.

“Loosen up man! It’s dancing, it’s fun!” Tobin makes a show of dancing unabashedly, earning a smile from the other. Seeing Leif continue to stiffly dance, Tobin inches closer.

“Come on, I’ll help,” Tobin smiles and shakes out Leif’s shoulders. Leif tries to ignore the butterflies rising in his stomach as he laughs and starts to loosen up.

“There you go!” Tobin drops his hands, but remains near. Leif tries not to miss his hands too much. After that, it’s a pretty great night. The lights are still too bright and the music is still too loud, but the image of Tobin’s grin and gangly limbs make it much better.

At the end of the night, Leif notes the smiles as everyone filters out of the room. 

“I guess the party was a success,” he quietly mentions to the group as they wander out.

“”I’ll say so!” Zoey shouts, stumbling in a curved path. The fresh air hits Leif and he’s so relieved he could cry.

“Okay, maybe lower your voice a little?” Max interjects to Zoey. Looking back at Leif and Tobin he informs them,

“I’ll get her home. See you two later.” The pairs part ways and soon it’s just Tobin and Leif walking side by side in the moonlight. There's a few sounds from the other partygoers, but it’s mostly just their steps on the wet pavement. Tobin hops in the driver's seat and the car roars to life. The two set off for home.

The ride back to their place is quiet, a soft kind of silence. The radio hums and the car creaks but he can hear the two of them each lost in their own thoughts. Leif’s gaze revolves between Tobin and the window. He tries not to be too obvious, but he doesn't know if it works. Tobin’s face is different than it was earlier, more tired and more earnest. He’s breathtaking. 

As they open the door to the apartment, Leif’s eyelids drag and he smiles to himself, oblivious to Tobin’s gaze on him. Leif gets to the door of his room and then stops, turning back and hanging on the door frame.

“Uh, thanks for tonight,” Leif adds with a shy smile. Tobin’s eyes crinkle and he replies,

“Of course. Anytime.” It’s softer than Leif expects and if he was less tired, he would wonder if there was another meaning to it. Too tired to function anymore, Leif mumbles a goodnight to Tobin and closes the door. He loosens his tie and collapses into bed, a warm smile remaining until he slips into sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank u for reading :D

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading! <3 (@meowingthroughlife on tumblr if u wanna follow!)


End file.
